


Tease

by Phils_Constellation_Heart



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: @ god dont let him find this fic, F/M, NSFW, Smut, dirty dirty, lots of teasing, might be slightly out of character for alfredo but, since its smut we dont know, theres not mean name calling but the use of the word babygirl and princess is there, this is like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phils_Constellation_Heart/pseuds/Phils_Constellation_Heart
Summary: You and Alfredo weren’t dating. It crossed your mind way more than a few times, sure, but you were not dating him. You were just friends. And friends can seduce each other, it’s harmless, nothing could come of it, right?Absolutely not right.





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first x reader smut and like, absolutely explicit smut so pls be gentle. These hands have sinned and I am ashamed yet proud. If you enjoy it, leave comments and kudos, it really boosts the morale and tells me that I'm doing something right!

You and Alfredo weren’t dating. It crossed your mind a few times, sure, but you were not dating him. You were just friends. That’s all. And friends flirt with each other sometimes. Harmless, all in good fun. Nothing would ever come of it. Right?

Not right.

You don’t know when you decided to torture Alfredo. Maybe it was last night, after watching one of those steamy romance movies that always gets you going. Maybe it was this morning, when you were hunting through your clothes and found that one black crop top that always gets pushed to the back of your wardrobe because you swear it’s “too booby”, but felt just right for today’s outfit. Or maybe it was when you greeted him this morning and you swore you saw the hungry look in his eyes as soon as he saw you. 

Whatever the case was, you had made it your sole mission to tease the fuck out of Alfredo today. 

“Hey, (Y/N)? Can you help me untangle these cables?” Geoff called to you. You rose from your place on the couch, putting your laptop down. 

“How the hell did they tangle again?!” You asked, almost missing your (now abandoned) unanswered emails. You hated when Geoff needed you to untangle his shit. Your nimble fingers were the quickest at doing it though, and you silently cursed them as you saw the horrid cable management under his desk.

“I let Jeremy use my setup once and he decides to play cat’s cradle with all my fuckin’ shit.” You shook your head, falling to your knees and crawling slightly under the desk to start at the mess. 

“You owe me lunch for this.” You said, grabbing at a few of the cables. 

“Yeah yeah. I’ve gotta go to a meeting with Treycs, it better be untangled by then.” He said.

“Oh, it won’t be.” He chuckled at your response. You felt Geoff kick the bottom of your shoe slightly, and you craned your neck.

“What now?”

“Careful with bending over, your ass is hanging out of the skirt.” You flushed slightly, pulling down what you could of the fabric to conceal your underwear.

“Oh shit, thanks Geoff. Sorry ‘bout that.” You said.

“Don’t worry, just don’t need you giving a show to Alfredo. That boy’s distracted enough by you.” He said. You rolled your eyes and watched as his feet moved away from you and out the door. You yanked at a green cable, letting your mind drift. Alfredo wasn’t distracted by you, was he? You did totally hit him with a moonball a few days ago, and it did bounce off his head into his computer, successfully turning it off, but that was the only time you’ve probably distracted him. Right?

Also not right.

You tugged at tangled wires for what felt like forever as the door creaked open again. You could hear the familiar sound of British tone followed by another laugh. 

“Gav, you cannot be serious! You’re absolutely fucking with me right now.” Alfredo said through a giggle. Your heart skipped a beat at his smiley tone, but you coughed to steady it, working away at the next knot. 

“I’m not! Trust me, I’ll show you the video at lunch!” Gavin replied, plopping down at his desk. You watched Alfredo’s feet walk across the room, stopping at the mini fridge to grab out a drink. You reached back with your free hand and went to tug down your black skirt, only to pause for a moment. Alfredo’s desk was right behind Geoff’s. You knew Lindsay was out and Trevor was going to be at meetings most of the day. Geoff was with him, Jack was in LA, and Ryan was on set for some new show. It was only going to be you two on that side of the wall. 

You grabbed the waistband of your skirt and pulled it up, a devilish smirk plastered on your face.

“Hey, (Y/N), whatcha d-” Your smirk turned into a full grin as you heard Alfredo suck in a sharp breath. Your brand new lacy red underwear was on full display, cupping your ass perfectly. It wasn’t a thong, no, just cheeky enough to leave a little to the imagination.

“What? She dead?” Michael called. Alfredo cleared his throat.

“Nah, she just..shocked me, that’s all.” You wiggled your butt innocently, still working at the knots. You had only a few more to go, but you had that feeling that they’d stay tangled for the rest of the day.

You could feel Alfredo’s eyes on you, burning a hole in the back of your head. You pictured his blown out pupils, mouth slightly agape. You pictured his hand on your ass, ripping the lace right off of you. You shuddered, your grip on the wires tightening at the thought.

“Want some help?” His sudden voice made you jump, causing you to bump your head on Geoff’s desk. You let out a string of curse words, rubbing your head and groaning. Alfredo giggled.

“Nah, I’m good. A little concussed now but I think I’ve got it.” You said, impressed with how smooth your voice was. 

“Alright, just kick my chair if you need anything.” He said. You shot him a thumbs up, unable to help yourself from sneakily pulling up your skirt just a little more. Alfredo reached down and patted your back. You sucked in a sharp breath of your own as you felt his hand trail downwards, sliding onto your ass. It was a brief touch, but it sent shockwaves through your system. You can feel his teasing smirk as he sat down onto his chair, spinning around and getting back to work. 

\---

You and Alfredo weren’t dating. It crossed your mind way more than a few times, sure, but you were not dating him. You were just friends. And friends can seduce each other, it’s harmless, nothing could come of it, right?

Absolutely not right. 

You didn’t expect Alfredo to catch on as quickly as he did, and you certainly didn’t expect him to fight back. 

When Trevor asked you to toss him the moonball that landed on his desk, and you leaned over Alfredo at just the right angle so your cleavage would catch his eye, you knew he’d be stuttering for a response. But you didn’t expect him to hop up and join the fun. And you certainly didn’t expect him to come behind you and grab you by the waist, playing it off as if he was going to use your shorter frame as a shield, but the erection that poked into your upper thigh spoke otherwise. (Thankfully, Gavin saw the change in your face and quickly whipped the camera to Michael.) 

Or when you and him were told to get some packages to open for AHWU next week, and as you walked into the storage room you brushed your hand up against his crotch, just enough to cause him to gasp. But you didn’t expect for Alfredo to corner you in the small room, slip his hand down to cup under your skirt, and lean in close to your ear.

“Ya know, you look good today. Real good. Good enough to eat.” Alfredo purred into your ear. Your legs wobbled, and you bit back a needy whine. He pulled away from you, giving you one last glance over and licked his lips. You stared helpless at him, silently begging that he’d touch you again, but he grabbed a handful of packages and walked out, leaving you to catch your own breath.

 

Or now, when you were playing Trivial Pursuit with Gavin, Jeremy, and Alfredo, and Gavin decided to drop a lovely bombshell of a question.

“Alright, you get a hundred grand but you have to bang someone in this room. Who’s it going to be?” Your eyes immediately glanced over to Alfredo, whose face was unreadable. 

“I’m going with Geoff.” Gavin said. The room laughed.

“He’s already had his finger practically up my arse, what difference does it make! What about you, (Y/N)?” 

“Hmm...I think imma have to go with ‘Fredo here.” You said, locking eyes with the man. His hands clenched around the controller, his dark eyes trained on you. 

“Of course.” Jeremy said. 

“Why him? He’s like, the purest soul in the damn room!” Gavin argued, and you gave Alfredo a sly smirk. 

“I don’t think so. I bet he has a few tricks up his sleeve. Probably a secret dom or some shit. And you know me, I _love_ to get rammed against a wall.” Your sarcastic facade fooled everyone it needed to in the room, you knew by the collective laughter. Alfredo could only stare at you, however, the same hungry look in his eyes from before. He shifted slightly in his seat, finally forcing out a chuckle. 

“Yeah, well, whoever I fuck better be prepared to not walk right afterwards.” He said smoothly, his eyes drifting down from yours to your legs. You shivered, biting your lip as you tried to focus on the game at hand.

“Well, who’s gonna be the lucky person to get a case of jello legs?” Jeremy asked. You knew Alfredo’s brown orbs were back on you, but you kept your (E/C) ones forward, and tried to read the question for the third time. 

“Probably whoever’s closest to me and wants it.” You whipped your head to the older man, your heart racing. He shifted again, and you caught sight of his erection tenting in his sweatpants. It took everything in your power to not just jump on him right then and there, and he smiled at you, the innocence falling back into his eyes. 

“So...Trevor?” Jeremy said, breaking the silence that you prayed wasn’t too long. 

“Yup. Trevor. He is one sexy guy.” Alfredo said, turning back to the monitor and clicking a button on his controller. Your gaze lingered for another beat, unable to combat the dryness in your throat. 

“Hey, (Y/N)! You didn’t even answer!” Gavin squaked, breaking your trance. You quickly focused back on the screen, not missing the satisfied smile on Alfredo’s face as you turned to your computer. 

\---

The video finished smoothly, and you cracked your back in the chair, removing your headphones. You stood up, giving your legs a quick stretch, and walked over to Jeremy and Gavin, sighing a wave of relief when you noticed that Alfredo was still in his chair. 

“I am starving.” Gavin said, rubbing his stomach. Jeremy nodded in agreement.

“I texted Trev and Geoff, I think they’re gonna meet us for lunch when their meeting is done.” 

“How many meetings have they had today?” You asked, stretching out an arm. 

“Three. Poor assholes missed some quality content.” Jeremy said. You shrugged.

“Is asking about which fruit would you replace your dick with if you had to really quality content?” You teased, nudging Gavin. He frowned.

“I still don’t understand why you said a pear!” 

“I told you I panicked! I would have went with cucumber, I swear!” Jeremy countered, grabbing his phone off the desk. Him and Gavin made their way to the door.

“You coming (Y/N)?” Gavin asked. 

“Ye-” You took a quick glance back at Alfredo, who was still sitting with his headphones on. Did you push it too far during the video? A small pit of guilt formed in your stomach and you turned back to the guys, putting up a smile.

“Actually, I think I’m gonna hang back and finish a few emails. Bring me back something though!” You said, reaching into your small pocket. You pulled out some cash and handed it to Jeremy, who gave you a quick nod. 

“Fredo! You coming?” He called over to the man. You watched him slowly pull off his headphones, still facing the screen.

“What? Ah, nah, I want to get filming that Things To Do in Fortnite.” He waved his hand, back still to the group. You cocked an eyebrow. You knew he filmed that Things To Do yesterday. You were sitting right beside him. Hell, you even made a comment in the video when he failed the first time. 

“Alright!” And with that, Jeremy and Gavin left the room, closing the door behind them. You shrugged, grabbing your phone off the couch to respond to a text. You glanced over to Alfredo again, seeing that he still hadn’t moved from the seat. He even had his capture still up. You placed your phone back down and headed over to the mini fridge, squatting down to look in it. You settled on a diet coke, hoping Ryan wouldn’t miss it. 

 

“You’ve driven me absolutely fucking crazy today, ya know that?” Alfredo’s sudden voice caused you to jump up, almost dropping the soda on your toe. You leaned up against the mini fridge, noticing how close he was to you already. Your breath hitched in your throat, barely letting you release a “What?”

“All damn day you’ve been messing with me. Ass in my face, touching my dick, saying shit in videos. Not to mention all those looks you’ve been giving me.” You didn’t even realize that you had been giving him seductive looks. You smirked, placing the soda down, and crossed your arms.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” You said sweetly. 

“Excuse me?” He growled, taking a step closer to you. The lacy underwear suddenly felt constricting against your crotch and you shifted, trying to keep yourself calm.

“All I’ve done was be myself. I think you’re the one who’s having a problem today.” You said, feigning innocence. Alfredo enclosed the space between you two, pressing his hardening crotch against your thigh for the second time today. You bit back a moan as he tilted your head up with a finger.

“I’d watch your tone, princess. You know what you’ve done.” He shifted slightly, pressing his bulge against your wettening crotch. You couldn’t hold back the whimper this time, immediately reaching up to grip his forearm. He dipped down to your lips, connecting his. 

You could feel your face flush as he kissed you, his lips soft and gentle at first, but quickly growing desperate. He swiped his tongue across your bottom lip and you opened your mouth, letting it in. You bucked your hips, the friction between you two causing you both to moan. Your legs gave out slightly, and you plopped down onto the mini fridge, gasping as Alfredo moved to your neck. He nipped and sucked at it, leaving a trail of marks in his wake. You and him both knew that there would be no way of covering them up before the guys got back into the office, but you didn’t care. You almost wanted them to know who gave them to you. 

“So fucking pretty, (Y/N).” He whispered, his hands moving from your waist to your breasts. He tugged up your crop top, exposing your lacy black bra. You gasped as his tongue flicked over the fabric concealing your nipples, dancing around one as his hand worked on the other. 

“P-please...”

“Please what, baby?” He moved his hand down to your skirt, yanking it off with one swift motion. He hovered his hand over your panties, teasingly pulling at the waistband. You bucked your hips in response, and he lifted his head up, meeting your eyes.

“M-More...” You mumbled, trying to buck up again. 

“You have to tell me what you want, baby. I can’t read minds.” He tugged at the waistband again.

“Fingers.” You moaned out. Alfredo dipped down and gave you another kiss on the lips, slipping off your underwear and tossing it to the side. He slid a finger swiftly into you, causing you to gasp his name.

“(Y/N), so wet for me, I love it.” He said, pumping slowly in and out of you. You whimpered, a vice grip on his forearm. Your mind did backflips as he kept a steady pace, stretching you out with each motion. 

“More, p-please, Alfredo!” You cried out as he hit your G-spot. He slipped another finger in, giving you a few more pumps.

“So loose, fuck, I want you, babygirl.” He groaned out, hitting your spot again. 

“T-the others are g-going to-aah-catch us...” You babbled, glancing back to the door. You whimpered as Alfredo pulled his fingers out from you, your legs shaking.

“Let ‘em. I want them to know what you did today, how bad you’ve been. Let them watch me fuck you ‘till you see stars.” He slipped the two fingers into his mouth, tasting you. 

“Taste so good, baby. Wanna have more of that.” He mumbled, humming over his own fingers. You sighed at the sight, unable to keep your hands off of him. You reached down and started to palm him through his sweatpants, watching his eyes roll back in pleasure. He groaned as you picked up the pace slightly, stopping only to tug the waistband of the pants. Alfredo yanked them down as if they were on fire, quickly kicking them off and taking you in for another kiss. He moaned into your mouth as you reached into his boxers, giving his dick a few slow pumps. 

“Fuck..” He groaned as you slid your finger over the slit. Pre-come dripped from the top onto your hand as you steadied on a slow pace. Alfredo dropped his head to your shoulders as you worked on his dick, his hand trailing up to rub your nipple through the lace.

“Alfredo, I-aah...” 

“I wanna make you scream, wanna hear you shout my name.” He moaned, pinching your nipple slightly. 

“Pl-please...” You whispered. 

“What was that, princess?” He bucked slightly into your hand, his voice still stern. 

“Please, Alfredo...” You moaned as he flicked at your nipple again, causing your pace to falter. 

“Beg for it, baby. T-tell me how bad you want me.”

“Please, p-please fuck me, I n-need-fuck-” You babbled, bucking your hips wildly against the air. That was all it took for Alfredo. He scooped you up, your hand falling from his boxers, and carried you to the wall. He slipped down his underwear with one hand, letting them sit around his ankles as he pressed you up against the wall, hooking one arm under your left leg to sturdy you. He pumped his dick a few times, then gently guided it to your entrance. He looked up at you, his face softening. You nodded silently, a smile dancing on your lips. 

You both moaned loudly as he pressed into you, your back arching. He hooked his other arm under your right leg to fully support you, letting you adjust to his size. He locked eyes with you, his pupils blown out.

“F-fuck me.” You groaned out, and with that, he had a steady pace, pumping in and out of you. You moaned at every hit, feeling his dick press deep inside of you. 

“You sound s-so nice, (Y/N), y-you like getting fucked by me don’t you?” Alfredo said. You whimpered, entangling a hand in his dark hair.

“Y-yes, please, fuck-fuck me harder!” You cried. He picked up the pace, grunting as he felt you tug his hair. He pulled back, almost completely out of you before slamming his hips back in, sending jolts of pleasure throughout your whole body. You cried out his name again, unable to keep your voice down. 

“So good, babygirl, taking me so well.” He grunted, his voice low, eyes watching you. You moaned in response.

“Love being fucked against a wall, so naughty, so fucking bad.” You moaned again, it turning into a gasp as he sped up, reaching under and rubbing a finger over your clit. You whined, feeling the familiar pool start to fill in your stomach.

“Alfredo...F-fuck...’M close...” You gasped out, stars starting to decorate the corners of your vision. 

“Come for me, wanna hear you...” He rubbed your clit a few more times and you were gone, the stars covering your vision as you screamed out his name, coming completely undone at his touch. He groaned loudly, feeling you tighten around him. His pace stuttered, and Alfredo pulled out of you, his own orgasm trailing right behind. You reached down and pumped his cock a few times, your vision clearing just enough to watch him ride out his own orgasm. Your name came out as a growl as he came over your stomach and bra, a few drops even getting on your top. 

You both stayed there for a few minutes, doing your best to catch your breath and let your vision clear. You blinked a few times, your heart rate returning to normal. 

“Hey there.” Alfredo said softly, brushing a loose strand of hair behind your ear. You blushed, letting out a little giggle.

“That was...” You started, unable to finish your sentence as Alfredo’s lips were on yours. The kiss was slow and soft, and he cupped your cheek as you melted into it. He slowly pulled away, a pink tint covering his cheeks. He gently let you down, still keeping a steady arm around your waist as he reached over and grabbed the roll of paper towels. He carefully cleaned you off, pulling your crop top back down. He wiped himself as well, and released you for a moment to pull up his boxers. 

“Never thought I’d fuck at the office.” You said, watching him retrieve your discarded underwear and skirt. He smiled at you, tossing out the paper towels.

“Never thought I’d have to teach you a lesson on teasing people.” He bantered, and you playfully nudged his arm.

“Shut up, you know you liked it.” You said, slipping your underwear and skirt back on. Alfredo pulled his sweatpants on, then returned his hand to your waist.

“I did, so much so that I’d like to do it again sometime. Maybe after a nice dinner?” He asked, slipping his free hand into yours. You squeezed it, nodding.

“I’d love that.” 

“How about Friday at 7? Afterwards we can play some games?” 

“Fine by me, just hope you don’t mind getting your ass kicked.” You poked his chest, chuckling. 

“Then I hope you don’t mind becoming close friends with my wall...” He said, his voice hushed. You blushed, a spark of arousal shooting through you. 

“Now, I’m starved. Maybe we should get some food before the others get back and wonder what the hell happened.” Alfredo said. 

“I don’t think they’re gonna have to guess much.” You gestured to the reddening marks on your neck, and he chuckled, giving you a quick kiss on the forehead.

“They look good on you.” You rolled your eyes, smiling as you dropped his hand and walked towards the door. You twisted the doorknob, turning back to say something to Alfredo when you bumped into a tall figure.

“Oops, sorry-oh hey Trevor!” You said cheerily, absently smoothing your skirt. His eyes danced around you, never meeting yours.

“I uh...I left my wallet in there...Wanted to get lunch...Meeting uh..it ended five minutes ago...” He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Your eyes widened in response. You twisted your head back to Alfredo, who’s facial expression only matched yours. 

“Oh my god I’m so so-” Trevor put up a hand to stop you.

“It’s fine...Didn’t...It wasn’t on my desk, right?” He asked. You shook your head, stepping out of the way so he could enter the room. 

“Just...Next time...warn a guy...maybe...Shoot me a text or...yeah...” He walked past Alfredo, patting him on the back. 

“Good uh...Good job. I guess. Jesus Christ.” He mumbled, slipping over to his desk to retrieve his stuff. You couldn’t help but laugh as you walked out the door, shaking your head.

“I’m never going to be able to live that down.” Alfredo sighed, running a hand through his hair. Your laughter only grew louder as you took his hand in yours, and headed out of the office.


End file.
